peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 May 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1980-05-08 ;Comments *Plays the whole of the second side of the Beat's first LP in the course of the programme. Infers that if "Can't Get Used To Losing You" was a single by some obscure band ("the Rhythm Bandits from Dumfries or whatever") it wouldn't have been played. Also mentions that their single ('Mirror In The Bathroom') is at no. 17 in the BBC charts, the choice of A side partly to his merit or "responsibility" as he puts it. He says he will play the rest of the album "on Monday" (12 May 1980). *Peel is due to head off to compere the Pink Pop festival in Holland in a couple of weeks, but appears not to be looking forward to it too much. Says he will deserve the relatively low pay after having to sit through two hours of Van Halen. *Peel: "still haven't come to terms with the new Only Ones single featuring Pauline Murray. I see it as a sort of a bit of a jape. It's quite an amiable record in a way but not what one expects at all. Nothing wrong with that I suppose. One looks forward to the forthcoming LP though." Sessions *Comsat Angels #2 First Broadcast. Recorded 1980-04-29. Real Story and Waiting For A Miracle available on Time Considered As A Helix Of Semi-Precious Stones The BBC Sessions 1979 - 1984 CD, 1992 (RPM, RPM 106) *Swell Maps #3 Repeat. First broadcast 01 April 1980. Recorded 1980-03-18 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins at start of show :JP: "Well there I was, having a bit of a read and suddenly it's time to go back to work. But I love it of course. And yes, I love you too. I could rain kisses on your eager upturned little faces all night." *Specials: Rude Boys Outa Jail (7") (edited out of tape) :JP: "In some two weeks time I have to go to Holland, so here, in a clumsy attempt at ingratiating myself with the Dutch people, is a Dutch record." *Blue Band: The Flash (7") Ariola *'File 2' cuts in *Comsat Angels: Real Story (Peel session) *UK Subs: Teenage (7") GEM :JP: "The UK Subs, who are going to be playing in East Anglia over the weekend, so I shall bolt my doors." *Swell Maps: (Let's) Buy A Bridge (Peel session) :JP: "Actually the UK Subs aren't playing in East Anglia at all, they're playing at Retford near Nottingham. But I shall bolt the doors anyway." *Delta 5: Anticipation (7") Rough Trade :JP: "Well, while that was going on I managed to pour scalding hot coffee over my trousers. Well, you have to get your thrills where you can, I suppose these days." *Beat: Whine & Grine / Stand Down Margaret (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Love Of Life Orchestra: Extended Niceties (12") Infidelity *Stingrays: Countdown (7") Fried Egg *Comsat Angels: Home Is The Range (Peel session) *Blue Jays: White Cliffs Of Dover (10") :JP: "With patriotism rampant again these days, I thought you should hear that." *Michael Israel: Badness (7") Dread At The Controls *Swell Maps: Big Empty Field (Peel session) *Only Ones: Fools (feat. Pauline Murray) (7") CBS *Fall: Muzorewi's Daughter (LP - Totale's Turns (It's Now Or Never)) Rough Trade *Inner City Unit: Fallout (LP - Passout) Riddle *Sham 69: In And Out (LP - The Game) Polydor *Beat: Noise In This World (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Beat: Can't Get Used To Losing You (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Comsat Angels: Monkey Pilot (Peel session) *Swell Maps: The Helicopter Spies / A Raincoat's Room (Peel session) *Undertones: Wednesday Week (LP - Hypnotised) Sire *Residents: Diskomo (12") Ralph *'File 1' cuts out *Mighty Diamonds: Don't Want War (7") 56 Hope Road *Members: The Ayatollah Harmony (album - 1980 - The Choice Is Yours) Virgin V 2153 :JP: "Happily, an instrumental." *Door And The Window: Part Time Punks (album - Detailed Twang) NB NB 5 *Comsat Angels: Waiting For A Miracle (session) *Beat: Best Friend (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Beat: Jackpot (LP - I Just Can't Stop It) Go-Feet *Athletico Spizz 80: No Room (7") Rough Trade RTSO:5 *Swell Maps: Bleep And Booster Come Round For Tea / Secret Island (session) *Eddie Riff: My Baby's Gone Away () Fleetville *''end of show'' File ;Name *1) 1980-05-08 John Peel Radio 1 (Incomplete).mp3 *2) 1980-05-08 Peel Show DB168 DB169.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:18:23 *2) 01:51:32 ;Other *1) File created from T248 / T249 of 400 Box. *2) File created from DB168 and DB169 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box